The Unforetold Tale
by monopolyguy
Summary: Emenil, An eleven Maiden raised by Lord Elrond in Rivendell, joins Gandalf and the company on the quest to reclaim Erebor. Eventual Kili/Oc, just give it a bit of time. Will be following movie version. Rated T but I might change the rating later on, depends where I choose to go with this.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting of the King

**So I chose to start this off from where Desolation of Smaug starts. Just the flash back scene and then jumping to the beginning of an unexpected journey. I'm planning on following the movie on this one instead of the book just because it ties into a fanfic I want to have the option of writing in the future. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of the King Under the Mountain**

"Why are we here Gandalf? It is not safe for us to be wandering around these parts this late at night." She pestered the wizard as they rushed through the mud filled streets in Bree. The wizard had yet again persuaded her into following him on yet another adventure. He knew she was never one to pass up a good old fashioned adventure, especially one with such a good friend.

"We are here to seek out someone who will join us in our quest." He had told her repeatedly. "And if you ask me again, I will not hesitate to send you back to Rivendell where you belong." She rolled her eyes. "I may be old but I am not blind Emenil. Mind you manners." She slid the golden piece of damp hair over her pointy ear and smiled.

"You wouldn't send me back there. Wherever we are going you clearly need me, otherwise you wouldn't have let me come with you in the first place. And that's another thing. You _still _haven't told me where it is we are going." She complained as she trotted along faster until she was walking alongside him.

"The Prancing Pony." He said as he stopped in the street.

"The Prancing Pony? That's where we're headed?" She asked him.

"We are already here Emenil." He said, urging her to turn around. She looked away from the daft old man to behind her. She read a sign that said _"The Prancing Pony". _"I need to speak to a certain dwarf."

"You mean to tell me that we travelled all this way just to talk to someone? I don't think so." Emenil continued to complain.

"Then wait outside in the rain if you must." He said as he walked into the inn. Emenil crossed her arms and leaned against the side of the inn. She pulled her hood further over her head and peered over at her reflection in the window beside her. She looked like a mess. Her once wavy, long golden hair was now clopped together because of the rain. And her face seemed so pale. She was long overdue for a nice rest but hasn't gotten the any in a long time.

A long while later, Gandalf came out of the inn with a dwarf.

"I think she is around here somewhere.. Oh yes there she is. Emenil." Gandalf called to her. She turned to look at the wizard walking towards her. "This is the dwarf I wanted you to meet. Thorin Oakenshield, this is Lady Emenil of Rivendell." He introduced them.

"Oakenshield? You're father is Thrain is he not?"

"Indeed he is." The dwarf king answered. Emenil did a small curtsey to Thorin.

"It's an honour to meet you." When Gandalf said he was going inside to talk to a dwarf, he had failed to mention that the dwarf was none other than Thorin Oakenshield. "Forgive me, but what was the purpose of this meeting Gandalf?"

"Thorin, along with his kin are venturing to the lonely mountain, to take it back and reclaim Erebor once again as a high dwarf kingdom of middle earth. With our help of course."

"No offence to Thorin and all the other dwarves, but I don't remember signing up for this."

"Lady Emenil, you wanted an adventure and I am giving you one. If you do not want to participate then you can-"

"Go back to Rivendell where I belong, I get it. How long are you going to keep threatening me with that one Gandalf?" Gandalf couldn't help but smirk at the girl.

"You're help would be gladly appreciated on this quest. That is why I chose you to come along. There isn't another person I trust more to have alongside me for this task." He said. She glanced over at Thorin, then back at Gandalf. He always got her with that look. He was begging her to go with him.

"If the elven maiden does not wish to come then I say we do not force her." Thorin spoke.

"Are you saying you do not want my help, your_ majesty_?" She asked. "Is it because I am an elf maiden?"

"This quest is not one in which a woman could handle." He spoke honestly.

"True. But I am no ordinary woman." She smirked as she walked past the two men, not missing the look on both their faces.


	2. Chapter 2: Under the Hill

**Chapter 2: Under the Hill**

It's been a few weeks since Emenil had last seen Gandalf. They had split up awhile ago. He had tasked her in finding other members of Thorins kin and tell them when and where the meeting for the journey would be. But she finished that about three days ago. Gandalf did not exactly tell her where he'd gone. All he had said was that there was something he had to do, like always, keeping secrets to himself rather than sharing them.

She was currently on the back of a horse Gandalf bought her the last time they were in Bree. It was also the last time she saw that old face. She was heading for the Shire where the meeting was going to be taking place. Gandalf had promised them lots of food and a good nights rest there. She turned around and saw the last bit of sunlight fade from the day as she entered the Shire. As she trotted along the dirt road she could see Bag End just under the hill, ways away from where she was now. She slowly made her way through the Shire and up the hill. Once she got to the hobbit hole she tied her horse to the side of the fence and rummaged through her satchel. She pulled out an apple and fed it to the horse as she rubbed its mane.

"You stay here and stay quiet. I do not want to have to come back outside every five minutes because you feel lonely." She said to the animal. She entered the gate and walked up the steps, stopping in front of the large green door with the symbol Gandalf told her would be there, and knocked. It only took a few moments before it swung open.

"No, there's no meeting, no more dwarves!" An angry hobbit almost shouted at her as he opened it. "Oh, hello."

"Hello." She smiled.

"You're not a dwarf."

"Indeed, you have a good eye master hobbit." She said. "My name is Emenil, Lady of Rivendell, and you are?"

"Bilbo Baggins, hobbit of Bag End." He swallowed. Emenil looked around at the interior of the hobbit hole before speaking again.

"May I come in?" She asked. Bilbo opened the door wider and motioned for her to come in. "What's this about there being no meeting?" She asked as she took off her cloak and handed it to Bilbo. She was wearing a long green dress that stopped at her knees with black leggings and long, dark brown boots. "Has Gandalf not informed you of what's going on?"

Bilbo hung up her cloak on the coat rack and looked back at her. "I don't know what's going on. I start supper and all of a sudden dwarves are coming to my door one after another." He exaggerated.

"They've already arrived?" She asked, Bilbo nodded. "Where are they?" Bilbo lead her down one of the halls of the hole and turned into the pantry where Balin and Dwalin, two dwarves she had met earlier that week, rummaging through the hobbits food. "What do you two think you are doing?" She asked. The two dwarves stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.

"Emenil laddie, it's about time you showed up. You bring anything to eat by any chance?" Dwalin asked.

"It's good to see you Lassy." Balin walked up to her and swept her into a hug, which she gladly returned. She's never minded dwarves. As most elves would find them gassy, annoying, stinky, loud, and rude. She found them interesting and misunderstood.

"It's good to see you too. Is it just the two of you who've arrived? Where are the others?" She asked.

"They have not yet shown up." Dwalin said as he took a bite of chicken. "Oh well, first come first serve."

"No. That's not how it works. You two cannot eat all of this food on your own!" Bilbo complained. "Now don't get me wrong, I love visitors just as much as the next hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting." The dwarves went back to going through Bilbo's pantry. "The thing is, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. Now I don't mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind, I am sorry." The two Dwarves stopped and turned around to look at Bilbo.

"Apology accepted." Balin smiled. Emenil rolled her eyes.

_"Lle lakwenien?"_ Emenil said to herself as she patted Bilbo on the shoulder. "I apologize on their behalves. Dwarves are not the easiest folk to get along with." As she said that, they heard the doorbell ring. Bilbo turned around and headed for the door before she stopped him. "Don't bother with it, I'll get the door." She made her way to the front as the doorbell rang again. "Just hold on I'm coming!" She shouted as she reached for the door. When she swung it open it wasn't exactly who she thought it'd be. In front of her was standing two young dwarves. They were not that bad looking for dwarves she thought. Especially the one with the dark hair who's eyes were piercing hers.

"Fili." The blonde one on the left said.

"And Kili." The dark haired one finished.

"At your service." They bowed together. Emenil cleared her throat and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hi." She said just above a whisper. "Emenil, at yours." She did a small curtsey for the dwarven men.

"Forgive us, we must be at the wrong house." Kili said.

"Yup, you've come to the wrong house goodbye." Bilbo said, coming in front of Emenil and trying to close the door but Kili had stopped it.

"Has it been cancelled?" He asked.

"No one told us." Fili mentioned.

"Cancelled? No nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo told him.

"Well that's a relief." Kili smiled as he pushed the door open wide and strode in, followed by Fili. Emenil closed the door and turned around to see Fili piling his weapons on Bilbo's arms.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." He told the hobbit.

"This place is nice, did you do it yourself?" Kili asked as he wiped his feet on Bilbo's glory box.

"Excuse me _dwarf_ but that is a little unnecessary." Emenil said as she walked in front of Kili so he would stop. Kili looked the elf up and down before smirking.

"Yes...Lady Emenil of Rivendell, our uncle has told us much about you." He said. He reached for her hand and leaned down to kiss it, not taking his eyes off of hers. "It's an honour to finally meet you."

Emenil was at a loss for words as she stared at the dwarf. She wasn't much taller than him or any of the other dwarves. She was a short elf, about five foot four.

"Kili!" The two broke eye contact when Dwalin shouted his name. "Come on give us a hand." He said as he pulled him away from her and into the dining room.

"Are you okay?" She heard a voice from beside her. She almost jumped when she heard it.

"Goodness Bilbo don't sneak up on me like that." She swallowed a lump in her dry throat. "Yes I'm fine."

"There's more chairs in the hall, we need to make room or we'll never fit everyone in." Balin told the two newest dwarves.

"Everyone? How many more of you are there?" Bilbo asked. The doorbell rang for a fourth time that night and Emenil and Bilbo turned their heads at the same time to look at it. "No. There's nobody home!" Bilbo shoved the weapons Fili had dropped in his arms at Emenil and waltzed over to the door, with her following behind him. "Go away and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some plot-heads idea of a joke I must say it is in very poor taste!" He shouted as he opened the door. A pile of dwarves fell into the house, one falling on top of the other until there was a big pool of them. When they landed in the foyer of Bilbo's house there was only one thing left outside, and that was an old man wearing a grey robe and a large pointy hat. "Gandalf." Bilbo said with a very unamused look on his face.

"Gandalf!" Em threw the weapons on the ground, tired of passing them around, and guided the old wizard inside. "It's about time! Why on earth did it take you so long to get here?"

Gandalf took off his hat and handed it to her, which she handed to Bilbo to hang up. "I was out gathering the rest of the company. Emenil I would like you to meet, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, and Gloin." He said as he pointed them out, each one muttering an "At your service" or bowing as their name went by. "I'm assuming the rest of the company has already arrived?"

"Yes, Balin and Dwalin arrived just before me. Fili and Kili, I think that's their names, they got here just moments ago." She informed the wizard.

"Excellent. We'll start the meeting just after we've eaten." With that, the dwarves ran off to the pantry to get themselves fed. Emenil pulled Gandalf back before he could join them.

"There is something you have yet to tell the hobbit." She glared up at him. "He has not been informed about the meeting. We're intruding."

"My dear Emenil, I assure you I let Bilbo know about the meeting before hand. Perhaps he had forgotten." He patted her arm as he went into the dining room, leaving her and the hobbit alone.

"I'm sorry. If I had known that this was all going to be a shock for you I would've come by earlier to warn you." She said before walking off.

As the dwarves were preparing their feast, walking between the pantry and the dining room carrying all kinds of food, Gandalf was counting all of the dwarves.

"Is everyone counted for?" Emenil asked him.

"All but one Lass." Dwalin said, leaning against the wall beside the dining room. "Thorin has yet to arrive. He has travelled to the north for a meeting with our kin."

"But he will be coming tonight, won't he?" She asked.

"There wouldn't be a meeting without him." Dwalin got up off the wall and headed into the dining room where everyone began sitting down. She would've joined them, but she'd been feeling guilty all night being in Bilbo's home while everyone ate his food. While Bilbo wasn't in the room, she decided to tidy up the pantry as best as she could, but Bilbo came into the room as she was sorting through a bunch of different fruits. The look on his face was horrifying, he looked like he was about to fall over.

"They're a humble bunch when they're not hungry, then again they're always hungry aren't they?" She tried to joke. A bun from the dining room flew into the pantry and hit her in the face.

* * *

After dinner, the dwarves had to settle down and let the food digest. Some were in the living room, sitting by the fire, some were in the kitchen, and some, like Bombur, were still in the dining room. Bilbo was going around each dwarf and stopping them from taking things out of their place, or putting them where they shouldn't be. She only knew that because she could hear him from the kitchen.

"Excuse me that is a doily not a dish rag!" He shouted as he snatched it away from Nori and began folding it.

"But it's full of holes." Bofur said as he took a sip of tea.

"It's supposed to look like that it's crocheted" Bilbo explained.

"And a lovely game it is, if you've got the balls for it." Bofur commented. A bunch of dwarves around him started laughing as Bilbo walked off. He started complaining to Gandalf about the state of his house because of the dwarves. Emenil was trying to tidy bits and pieces of it up so it didn't look all that bad, though she was doing a rather horrid job. Giving up, she went to leave the kitchen only to be stopped by Kili who held out a plate.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you scrubbing the dishes?" He asked. Emenil scoffed.

"I'm not a house maid, do it yourself." She said as she walked past him. He followed her as she left the kitchen to go find Gandalf. When she turned the corner she ducked away just in time to miss a dish being thrown straight at her head. Kili caught it and threw it into the kitchen, followed by a couple of other ones thrown by Fili.

"Excuse me! That's my mothers dishes they're over a hundred years old!" Bilbo shouted at them. Fili tossed more plates at Kili as the rest of the dwarves in the kitchen started to stomp their feet and blunt the knives by hitting the table with them. "And could you not do that, you'll blunt them!" He continued to shout.

"Oh'd you hear that lads? He said we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur spoke before they all began to sing.

**_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_**  
**_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_**  
**_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_**  
**_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_**

**_Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_**  
**_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_**  
**_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_**  
**_Splash the wine on every door!_**

All the dwarves started to sing and throw dishes around the room. One bouncing off the others, piles being made and sorted.

**_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_**  
**_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_**  
**_And when you've finished, if they are whole,_**  
**_Send them down the hall to roll!_**

**_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_**

Bilbo came into the kitchen and was surprised when all the dishes had been washed and sorted through. The piles of plates were perfect. Everyone started to laugh at the look on Bilbo's face, even Emenil laughed. She had no idea the dwarves were capable of cleaning, or singing. The laughter was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Everyone turned their head in the direction of the door. Gandalf, after blowing a smoke ring from his pipe, spoke out, "He is here."

Bilbo made his way over to the large, round green door and slowly opened it. Thorin, Emenil recognized him from that night in Bree, the leader of the company. He looked much more cleaned up this time then the last she saw him.

"Gandalf." He spoke as he looked up at the wizard inside the hobbit hole. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it were not for that mark on the door." He came into the hole and took off his cloak.

"Mark? No there is no mark on _that _door I painted it a week ago!" Bilbo said as he was going to inspect it, but Gandalf closed it.

"There is a mark there I put it there myself." Gandalf admitted. "Bilbo I'd like to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin said as he stepped forward to look at Bilbo. "Tell me Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"What?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked as he circled around the hobbit until he got back in front of him.

"Well I do have some skill in conquers if you must know, but I fail to see why that is relevant." Bilbo asked.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin spoke as the rest of the company laughed. Emenil rolled her eyes at his comment. Thorin and the company made their way into the dining room for their meeting, leaving Bilbo, Gandalf and Emenil alone in the foyer.

"That went brilliantly." She said sarcastically. "He'll fit right in now won't he?"

"Give it time, they will warm up to him I am certain of it." Gandalf smiled as he patted Bilbo on the shoulder. "Why don't we go ahead and join them."

* * *

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin, did they all come?" Balin asked after everyone was seated.

"Aye." Thorin confirmed.

"What did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say, are they with us?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin paused for a moment before answering, "They will not come." The sound of upset dwarves filled the room. "They said this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked from behind Gandalf.

"Oh, Bilbo my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." He asked the hobbit before pulling out a map. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers. Beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitary peek." Bilbo came around the table with a candle and looked at the map.

"The Lonely Mountain." He read.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin spoke up. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. The rein of the beast will end."

"Beast? What beast?" Bilbo asked with a worried look on his face.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible." Bofur said between sucking on his pipe.

"Smaug's the dragon. You_ do _know what a dragon is don't you?" Emenil asked.

"Yes I know what a Dragon is, thank you." Bilbo said quickly.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarfish Iron right up his Jaxy!" Ori stood up and announced.

"Whoa, slow down there Ori, this is a _dragon. _It's not even remotely close to hunting. He'll burn your skin clean off. We need to plan this through, together." Emenil explained.

"Emenil is right, we have a long journey ahead and we need to be ready for the Dragon if and when we face it." Gandalf agreed.

"The task would be difficult with even an army behind us. Without that we are just fourteen. and not fourteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin added.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili all but shouted.

"And do you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons!" Kili added.

"Oh well I wouldn't say I've-"

"How many then?" Dori cut the wizard off. Gandalf remained silent. "Go on, give us a number!" The company began rioting and shouting things at each other. Thorin stood and shouted something in dwarfish to make them sit back down. The room went quiet after that.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others have read them as well? Rumours have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Perhaps the great wealth of our people lays unprotected. Do we sit back and let others claim what is rightfully ours, or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin's pep talk got them all excited and the dwarves cheered with each other.

"Do you not forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said as he pulled out a key and placed it down on the table.

"How did you come by this?" Thorin asked as he gazed upon the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now." Gandalf slid the key over to the dwarf.

"If there's a key, then there must be a door." Fili spoke up. Gandalf nodded and pointed at the map again.

"These ruins speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf pointed out.

"Are you saying that there is another way into the mountain?" Emenil asked.

"It appears so, but I wouldn't be able to find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it but, there are others in middle earth who can." He explained. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Mhm, and a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." Bilbo piped up.

"And are you?" Emenil eyed the hobbit.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin cheered.

"Me? No no no, I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo defended himself.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Mister Baggins, he is hardly burglar material. " Balin added.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who cannot fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin agreed.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." Gandalf raised his voice. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and can pass by unseen by most if they choose. And as the dragon is accustomed by the smell of dwarf, the smell of hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf turned to Thorin. "You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There is a lot more to him then appearances suggest. You must trust me on this."

"Very well." Thorin gave in. "We'll do it your way. Balin give him the contract."

"No no no please." Bilbo begged them not to bring him along. Balin passed him the contract and Bilbo began looking through and skimming it.

"I suggest you not read the entire thing, we'd be here for a fortnight." Emenil said as she patted him on the back and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before heading out. She was leaning against the counter when she heard a thump in the next room. When she came into the dining room she saw Fili and Kili holding Bilbo's arms and legs. "What happened?" She asked.

"Bofur did a magnificent job convincing him to come along." Fili said sarcastically.

* * *

After settling Bilbo into his arm chair and getting him a cup of tea, the dwarves were scattered around the dimly lit hobbit hole talking in hushed tones to one another. Bilbo took a sip of tea while Gandalf looked out the window and upon the shire while smoking his pipe. Emenil was leaning across from Bilbo on the wall with her arms crossed.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yup yup, I'll be fine. Just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo said as he closed his eyes and took another sip, and then another.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long." Gandalf crossed the room to stand beside Emenil. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mothers dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods. Who'd stay up late after dark and come home trailing mud and twigs over the carpet. A young hobbit who would like nothing more then to find out what lies beyond the walls of the shire. The world is not in any of your books and maps. It's out there." Gandalf motioned to what was outside the window.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins-" Bilbo let out a small squeaky noise, "Of Bag End."

"You are also a Took." When Gandalf said that, Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Did you know that your great great great great great uncle, Bandobras Took was so large he could ride a real horse?" Bilbo nodded. "Well he could! In the battle of green fields he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the goblin kings head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time."

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo told the wizard. Gandalf sighed and took a seat in front of Bilbo.

"You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." He told the hobbit.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked, as he held his cup close to his mouth.

"No." Gandalf said after pausing. "And if you do, you will not be the same."

Bilbo thought about it for a moment before making up his mind. "That's what I thought." He put his cup down on the coffee table and stood up. "I'm sorry Gandalf, Emenil, I cannot sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit." He turned around and walked off into his room. Gandalf let out a sigh and pinched his nose.

"You cannot convince everyone my friend." Emenil said as she walked around him until she got in front of him. She looked at his old face and smiled before moving a piece of his long grey hair away from his face. "I will talk to him if you'd like me to, but I do not think he will change his mind." Gandalf slowly nodded. With one last smile she turned around and headed for Bilbo's room. She knocked on the door, it was partly open and she could see him wrapping his robe around him.

"No, I said no. I cannot go." He huffed before turning around. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I don't blame you." She said as she leaned against the door frame. "After the intrusion tonight I wouldn't either.

Bilbo turned to look at the fire in his room. "You can come in, if you'd like." He said. She did as she was asked and closed the door behind her. When she turned back to Bilbo he was sitting at the end of his bed. "You're asking me to leave my home, my life, all for one quest. I cannot do this, it's too big." He sighed.

"I understand." She said, sitting beside him. "I did not choose to come either."

"Why did you join them?" He asked.

"Because my friend needed my help. What was I supposed to do? Let an old wizard journey on this quest alone?" They both let out a small chuckle. "I'm doing this so that they can have a home as I do. The dwarves do not belong in the blue mountains, or wandering middle earth in search of a place to call home, they've already got one, and it was stolen from them. I cannot sit back in my own home and pretend that there are not others who do not have one." Bilbo swung his legs off of his bed. "Then again that is just my reason. Like I said before, it is entirely up to you." She looked over at him before standing back up. "We will leave at sunrise. With your permission, we'd like to stay the night."He looked up at her. "Don't worry, I'll keep them in line." She smiled.

"All right, just tonight. That's only because I trust your judgement." They smiled at each other before Emenil walked back towards the door. Before opening it she looked back at Bilbo in wonder. "What?"

"Did you really used to wander into the woods looking for elves when you were a young hobbit?"

Bilbo's face turned red. "I was just a boy, though I've always thought of elves being magical." He told her.

"You've met them before?" She asked.

"No, you are the first one I've yet to see." He admitted. With that, Emenil left the room and explained to Gandalf and Thorin that Bilbo let them stay the night before continuing on.

* * *

When Emenil thought all of the dwarves were asleep, she got up and left the hobbit hole for the first time that night. She slowly, and quietly closed the door behind her and walked down the path to her horse. She rummaged through her satchel again and grabbed an apple for him, rubbing his mane as he ate it. She grabbed her bow and quiver from the bag hanging down from the side of the horse and slung them over her shoulder, heading for the forest.

"Now where would an elf maiden such as yourself be going all alone this late at night?" She paused where she was and turned around. Kili was leaning against the fence of Bag End smoking his pipe. "Well?"

"I'm not leaving you lot if that's what you were wondering." She rolled her eyes. The dwarf put out his pipe and walked towards her, eyeing her bow.

"Earlier, in the kitchen, I didn't mean anything by what I said, I had just saw you washing dishes-"

"It's fine." She cut him off. "I was in a foul mood." She admitted. "I just needed some air. That's why I came out here alone."

"Well you're not alone any more." He said as he walked past her.

"I'm not?"

"Nope."

"And why is that?"

"Because fortunately you've got me to protect you." He smirked as he called back at her. Emenil smiled as she rolled her eyes again and followed behind the dwarf. She could already tell this was going to be an interesting journey.


	3. Chapter 3: Roast Mountain

**I just wanted to start off by saying thank you for all of the support you guys have given this story, it makes me want to continue writing. I keep squishing in time to do so but with winter break coming up I'll have plenty of time to update. Please don't be shy and feel free to leave a review, or a suggestion, or even if you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate. I'd be more then willing to answer PM's and chat a bit, even if you're curious or wondering about a thing in the story. Now, on with the journey...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Roast Mountain**

Emenil woke up late the next morning with bags under her eyes. She was up almost until dawn last night with Kili. They spent the whole night wandering the forest, talking about everything and nothing. She found out that he was a prince, second in line for the throne behind his brother Fili. He told her stories of the mountain before Smaug had corrupted it. As they sat under the stars, Kili told her of all the gold and treasure in Erebor. Emenil told him about her home back in Rivendell and how peaceful it was, especially in the summer. Then after they noticed the sun coming up over the eastern hills, they rushed back to the hobbit hole and tried to get as much sleep as they could before heading out, though it wasn't nearly as much as she had hoped for.

The company was saddling their ponies and sneaking bits of food from Bilbo's pantry to eat for breakfast during the journey. She fixed herself up and grabbed her cloak. The sun was shining when she left the hobbit hole so she decided to pack up her cloak instead of wearing it. She hopped up on the horse and took hold of the reigns.

"Has our burglar awoke yet?" She asked the wizard who walked around her horse.

"I am afraid Bilbo will not be joining us on our journey. Perhaps he may change his mind later on." He said as he got on his own horse.

"The Hobbit will not come. He is too attached to the life he lives now. We must move on." Thorin said as he and the other dwarves also got onto their ponies and the company began to trot off. They rode beyond the forest and over hills as they were approaching the edge of the shire. Emenil was riding just behind Fili and Kili, looking between the two. She laughed at them as they acted as brothers would normally act. They pestered and bugged one another.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? A waste of time!" Dori complained as he referred to the meeting of the hobbit.

"That's true enough." Gloin agreed, along with other dwarves muttering in agreement.

"A waste of time master dwarf? I say you all looked like you got a good nights rest and a meal like none other. Besides I am sure he will join us, eventually." Emenil spoke.

"Do you really believe that?" Kili asked from in front of her.

"I do." She said smugly.

"Ten coins says he doesn't" Fili said from beside Kili.

"Aye, I second that." Kili said.

Dori muttered something under his breath. Something along the lines of "Who's idea was it anyway."

"Wait! Wait!" They all heard a voice coming from behind them. They stopped moving and looked back to where it came from. Bilbo was running up, with the contract in hand, until he got in front of Balin and handed it to him. "I signed it." Emenil couldn't help but smiled when the hobbit passed it over. Balin took a look over the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order." Balin confirmed. "Welcome master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin smiled at the hobbit.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered.

"What, no no no that won't be necessary I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays. I even got as far as Frog Morton once." Bilbo rambled. He was hoisted up by Fili and Kili and onto a pony of his own. He grabbed hold of the reigns as if they were contagious as the company continued on.

"Come on pay up Nori!" Bofur called out. Nori tossed a bag of coins over to him and a few other dwarves did so as well. Emenil strode forward slightly until she was between the brother's ponies.

"Come on you two." She smiled. The brothers sighed and dug through their pockets and handed her a bag of ten coins each. "Thank you."

"Nice one." Kili said to his brother.

"You did not have to agree to it!" Fili complained.

"Wait stop, stop!" Bilbo shouted. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Bilbo who looked worried. "We have to go back!"

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo dug through his pockets.

Bofur ripped off a piece of his cloak and threw it to Bilbo. "Use this." He said. Bilbo caught it and held it out with a disgusted look on his face.

"Move on!" Thorin demanded as they all started riding again.

"You will have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Gandalf told the hobbit as they ventured on.

* * *

After a long day of travelling, the company was tired and found a place to set up camp for the night. It was on the edge of a mountain. Emenil figured she'd end up without another good nights rest because of how loud Bombur was snoring. Even from the other side of the camp she could hear him perfectly. She got up off the dirty ground and dusted herself off. When she looked around she saw that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep., nearly half the company was lying around smoking their pipes and sitting around the fire. She slowly walked towards Gandalf and took a seat beside him and watched as he let a smoke ring escape from his mouth. She never smoked herself, she tried, but it always made her feel like she couldn't breathe.

"You should try to get some rest." The old wizard broke the silence of the entire group. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

"I'm fine. I will be okay with or without sleep." She hugged herself, feeling a bit cold. The wizard turned to look at her.

"One can only go so far without a good nights rest my dear." He whispered.

"Where are we headed? We need to find answers Gandalf, you said so yourself. The only place I know that we'd be able to do that is in-"

"Indeed, and we will get answers in time." He sucked in another breath from his pipe. Not too soon later Bilbo was up and stretching. He waltzed over to his pony and fed it an apple, murmuring something to it in secret, Emenil chuckled a bit at the hobbits actions but stopped when a loud, painful cry rang out around the hills.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said from the fire, playing with a couple of arrows.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated a bit louder, waking Thorin.

"Throat cutters, I reckon there'll be dozens of them out there." Fili said from beside his brother. "The lands could be crawling with them."

"They strike in the dark of night while you're asleep. Quick and quiet no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said to the hobbit. There was no doubt on the hobbits face that he was scared. He looked around the hills to see if he could spot any Orcs. Fili and Kili laughed to themselves quietly for teasing the hobbit.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked as he got up.

"We meant nothing by it." Kili said quietly to his uncle.

"Of course not, you know nothing of the world." Thorin walked off to look over the hills. Emenil let out a quiet yawn and once again the wizard looked upon her.

"What is it now?" She asked, yawning once more.

"You are not the same elf I met all those years ago in the woods. You are different now."

"How so?" She raised an eyebrow at the man.

"You are more stubborn." He stated, letting out another smoke ring. It was quiet between them for a moment before they both started to laugh together. She said goodnight to the wizard and walked back over to her blanket. When her head hit her pillow she fell asleep instantly, missing what she was told, was an intriguing story about the dwarf king.

* * *

Day after day they went. Over hills and through rainy forests, and through grassy open fields they travelled until they got to a rocky clearing with an old abandoned, broken down house that was being held together by what looked to be only a few pieces of wood. There were a fair amount of trees making up a forest around the bottom of the mountain in front of them. Emenil hopped off her horse and rubbed its mane as she gazed around at her surroundings. Gandalf wandered up to the small abandoned house and went inside to look at it.

"We camp here for the night." Thorin announced. "Fili Kili, look after the ponies and make sure you stay with them. Emenil and Gloin, you're in charge of making the fire. We'll need to eat soon." He commanded as he followed Gandalf. Emenil let out a groan, she was looking forward to relaxing tonight. She walked over to Gloin and helped him unpack a few things that they would need to make the fire and dinner. It was then she realized that they didn't have anything to eat.

"I'll head into the forest and see if I can find us anything to cook tonight." She said to the dwarf.

"Hurry up then, or we'll be left with eating Bofur's Stu Surprise Lassy." He told the elf. She smirked as she grabbed her bow and headed into the woods.

When she entered the forest the sound from the dwarves and the ponies had disappeared and left no other sound than the wind rushing through the leaves of the trees. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh woodland smell that she loved. She ran through the forest looking for something to hunt and bring back to the company. Something big enough for the dwarves to share. And then she found it, a deer was standing beside a tree eating a handful of grass. Emenil was quiet and lined up her shot, taking it out. It was a shot she could make in the dark easily. She's been using a bow for as long as she could remember. When she walked up to the animal and leaned down to take it back, she heard a sound in the forest behind her. a twig snapped and then leaves were being crunched. She had no time to take out her bow again so she reached for the dagger she had hidden in her boot. She turned around quickly when she heard whatever it was right behind her and held the dagger in front of their throat. She relaxed a moment later when she saw the face of Kili. She put the dagger away and scolded him.

"I thought you were a thief, or worse." She spoke.

"I am not." He assured her.

"What are you doing sneaking around out here?" She asked him.

"I heard a noise, so I followed it." He smiled. "How was I supposed to know it was you?"

"Because you saw me enter the forest." She smiled back.

"Guilty." Kili shrugged as he walked closer towards her. The two of them stared silently.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after the ponies?" She asked in a whisper.

"It is fine, Fili is watching after them." He assured her. "You killed that?" He asked, Emenil nodded and looked down at the animal. "Well we're going to eat good tonight." He laughed. "Let me get it for you." He walked around her and picked up the deer, holding it over his shoulder. The two of them walked back to the camp talking to each other about the journey ahead. When they reached the edge of the forest, Kili stopped them.

"I would like nothing more then to walk the rest of the way, though if I'm seen my uncle would not let me hear the end of it for leaving my brother to watch the ponies alone." He smirked. Emenil smiled and nodded.

"I understand." She said as he handed her the deer. She hoisted it over her shoulder. "And thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She left quickly, not wanting to see his face after what she did. Her cheeks were burning as she walked back to the camp. She could hear cheers when she got back from the dwarves.

"All right lassy good job!" Dwalin patted her on the back. "You weren't as week as I was lead to believe."

"Thanks Dwalin." She said sarcastically, making the whole lot of them laugh. She looked around at the laughing dwarves and then realized that there was one very important person missing. "Where's Gandalf?" She asked, the dwarves went quiet and avoided looking her in the eyes. "Where is he?" She demanded.

"He went off." Ori piped up.

"Off where?" She asked louder.

"He will be back." Balin assured the elf. She turned to look at him.

"Why did he leave? Did he tell you why?" She asked him. There was no answer form the dwarves. She rolled her eyes as she threw the deer down and walked over to her horse. She spent the rest of the time she had beside her horse, looking up at the stars. Why had the wizard left in such a hurry? It did not seem like he was needed anywhere. Perhaps there is something he must do, and if there was, why didn't he invite her along?

"Emenil?" She was interrupted from her thoughts by her name being called. She looked to her side to see Bilbo standing there balancing three bowls.

"You may call me Em master hobbit." She told him. "And what is it?" Bilbo offered her a bowl, which she gladly accepted. "Why do you have so many bowls?" She asked.

"I have to bring them out to the two lads watching the ponies. Do you know where that is by any chance?" He asked. Emenil smiled at the hobbit before getting up.

"Follow me." She said as she walked off to find Fili and Kili. "Fili! Kili! Where are you?" She called into the dark forest until she found them. "Ah, there you are!" She said as she walked up between them, looking at their shocked expressions. "What's wrong?"

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili told her.

"Yes and what seems to be the problem?" She asked the other brother.

"Well there _were_ sixteen, and now there's fourteen." Fili said.

"You lost two ponies?" Bilbo asked, still holding the two bowls.

"Yes Daisy and Bungal are missing." Kili said as they wandered around looking at each one.

"That is not good. That is not good at all, shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked, the three others turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"No, I think it's best if we don't worry him." Fili told him. "As our official burglar we thought maybe you'd like to look into it."

"Oh, well, it looks like something big uprooted these trees. Something very big and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo said as he looked at the huge fallen trees.

"Look over there, you three duck!" Emenil said in a hushed tone as she motioned for them to come over to her. "There's some sort of light." The three walked over to her and ducked down behind a log and looked at the light.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls." Kili said. They jumped over the log and ran forward and hid behind some trees so they could see better. A troll came walking by holding the two ponies they had lost and walked towards the light.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo exclaimed. "I think they're going to eat them we've got to do something." Emenil tuned the rest of their conversation out as she hopped over another log and as quietly as she could, she tried to sneak over to where the trolls were. She was light on her feet. She crept behind trees and behind big boulders to avoid being seen by them. When she had the chance she looked above a boulder at the sight before her. There were three of them. One was stirring a pot full of sew and one was sitting and watching. The one she followed there tossed the ponies into a cage behind the one stirring the pot. She almost screamed when she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Bilbo!" She harshly whispered.

"Sorry." He apologized as he hid beside her.

"Where have the other two gone?" She asked.

"They left. What do we do?" He asked. Emenil looked around and thought of something.

"Okay, Bilbo I know you're probably not going to like this plan but it's the only one we've got right now and I don't see you coming up with anything any time soon." Without even looking over at him she could tell he was offended and smirked. "I need you to sneak over there as quietly as y'can and unlock the gate somehow. When you've done that I'll distract them so you and the ponies can get away safe, got it?"

"What about you?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me I can take 'em." She smirked. "Now go!" Emenil watched as the hobbit scurried away, ducking as close as he could to the ground towards the pony cage. He wiggled the ropes around a bit and looked back at Emenil she motioned for him to find something to open the gate with. Bilbo looked around until his eyes fell upon the knife that one of the trolls had on its side. He crawled over to it, eyeing it, and got ready to pull it out when the troll used a rag to scratch his back, pulling Bilbo up with the rag to blow his nose. Emenil's heart stopped as she watched the troll blow into the rag.

"Ah! Blimey! Look what came out of me hooter!" The troll shouted as he watched Bilbo squirm around the rag, covered in troll boggie. "It's got arms and legs and everything!"

"What is it?" one of them asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the way it wiggles around like that!" The troll threw Bilbo onto the ground.

"What are you then, an over sized squirrel?" One of the trolls held a knife and pointed it at Bilbo. Bilbo got up off of the ground and stood still.

"I'm a Burglar- hobbit!" Bilbo corrected himself. Emenil rolled her eyes at his mistake.

"A burglar-hobbit? Can we cook it?" The troll that grabbed Bilbo said.

"We can try!" The one holding the knife shouted as he attempted to cut Bilbo, but he moved out of the way.

"Em a little help right now would be very much appreciated!" Bilbo shouted as he ran around. Em Got up from the boulder and pulled out an arrow and shot one in the eye. She jumped over the giant rock and, at the same time, got the one with the knife in the hand, making him drop the knife.

"Where'd the she elf come from?" The other troll asked.

"This she elf has a name!" She shot an arrow at the troll. She went to grab another arrow but was stopped when a troll picked her up and threw her bow and quiver to the ground. "Let me go! Unhand me!" She shouted.

"They'd make more than a mouthful, after they've been skinned and boned." he said to the other trolls. "Are there any more of you little guys lurking about?"

"Nope nope just us!" Bilbo told the troll.

"Don't tell them anything!" She shouted down at the hobbit. "Run!" Bilbo did as he was told and ran between the feet of the trolls and dodged the knives.

"He's too quick!" One other troll said.

"Gotcha!" The other said as he grabbed hold of Bilbo's feet and hoisted him into the air next to Emenil. "Are you sure there's no more of you somewhere?"

"Nope." Bilbo shook his head.

"He's lying, curl their toes over the fire, making them squawk!"

"No no please no!" Emenil begged them. The troll that held Bilbo in the rag earlier suddenly squealed as he grabbed his foot. Bilbo and Emenil both looked to the ground where they saw Kili cutting the creatures leg.

"Drop them!" He shouted.

"You what?" The one holding Emenil said.

"I said drop them." Kili commanded. The next thing she knew, she was being flung at Kili. The other dwarves emerged from the bushes and charged at the trolls.

"Sorry!" Emenil said once they hit the ground.

"It's fine, are you hurt?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled down at Kili. Her face turned red when she noticed the position they were in. Emenil quickly got up off of him and pulled him up. The sound of swords brought them back to what was happening. Emenil eyed her bow on the ground and ran for it. She grabbed it and aimed for one of the trolls, hitting it in the arm. The troll let out a loud scream and hit the ground. Dwalin threw a large hammer into its face and knocked a few of the trolls teeth out as Emenil shot another arrow at him, this time getting it threw his jaw. The ponies were running through the battle trying to get away as everyone was fighting. Ori was thrown onto the ground and Emenil rushed over to help him up before everyone else stopped fighting. She looked up to where everyone else was looking and saw two of the trolls holding Bilbo's arms and legs.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" The other troll shouted. Thorin stabbed his sword into the earth and the company followed. Emenil dropped her bow to the ground.

* * *

One by one each dwarf was stuffed into a sack and thrown into a pile. A few were set onto the fire. The trolls were intending to eat them. Emenil lay on the ground, currently being squashed by Gloin.

"Don't bother cooking them, we could just squash them into jelly." a troll said.

"They should be slow cooked and sautéed with a sprinkle of sage." another said.

"That does sound quite nice." the other one licked its lips.

"Never mind the seasoning we ain't got all night. Dawns not far away and I don't fancy being turned into stone." The third troll said from the fire.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo said as he stood up in his sack.

"You can't reason with them, they're halfwits!" Dori shouted from the fire.

"Halfwits? Then what does that make us?" Bofur asked.

"I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo hopped towards the trolls.

"What about the seasoning?" one of the kneeled down closer to Bilbo.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something a lot more stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." The dwarves starting getting angry with Bilbo.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the second troll asked.

"Shut up, let the flurgeraburbur burglar hobbit talk."

"The secret to cooking dwarf is um..." Bilbo started to say.

"Is what?"

"come on tell us the secret!"

"Yes yes the secret is to... to skin them first!" Bilbo blurted out. The dwarves shouted at Bilbo to stop talking.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten loads with their skin on, hooves and all." The third troll said.

"He's right, nothing wrong with a little raw dwarf." The second troll grabbed Bombur from the ground and held him above his mouth.

"No, no not that one!" Emenil shouted. "He's got worms in his tubes!" The troll screamed and tossed Bombur back onto the ground.

"Yes she's quite right, in fact they're all infected. I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't." Bilbo shook his head.

"we're riddled!"

"Yes riddled!" The dwarves began to call out, finally catching onto what Bilbo was doing.

"What would you have us do then, let them all go?" The first troll walked up to Bilbo. "You don't think I know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo said offended.

"Fools?" A troll asked. Just then, Gandalf rose above a giant boulder, holding his staff up.

"The dawn will take you all!" He shouted.

"Who's that?" The first troll asked.

"No idea." The second one said.

"Can we eat him too?" The last one asked. Gandalf hit the boulder with his staff and split it in half. The trolls started to burn from the light of the rising sun and turned into stone. The dwarves all cheered as the wizard came down from the rock.

* * *

After being helped out of her sack, Emenil walked over to where her bow lied on the ground and picked it up, unfortunately it had split in two.

"Not again, Elrond is going to kill me." She groaned as she tossed the bow into the forest.

"Again?" Kili asked, walking up beside her.

"That was my fourth bow." She laughed. "He thinks it's because I'm reckless."

"Well you did go off on your own to face three trolls." He stated.

"You would not let me wander off to face three trolls alone, yet you'd let Bilbo?" She asked.

"I do not care for Bilbo as much as I care for you." Her eyes connected with his as he spoke. No doubt that there was a blush upon her cheeks. She didn't know why the dwarf affected her in this way, it was a feeling she was not used to. Kili stepped towards her.

"Thank you for coming after us when you did." She whispered, as he leaned forward.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." Emenil reached forward and laced her fingers into the back of Kili's hair as she pulled him forward for a kiss. His hands landed on her waist, not hesitating to pull her closer. And as soon as it had began, it ended. They pulled back in need of air and stood in each others arms, catching their breath.

"Emenil!" She heard the wizard calling her name from the distance. "Emenil!"

"I-I must, I have to, Gandalf." She stuttered as walked backwards as Kili's arms dropped from around her. When she turned away to walk back towards Gandalf she felt colder then she had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4: Rivendell

**Well now that the busy holiday is over with I think it's about time for an update, don't you think? Okay so I don't know elvish and god I wish I did so i decided that the use of italics will be their elvish speaking but in English form. So like the italics will be like a translated version of elvish because I don't know how to speak it. I hope that's easy to follow. Let me try again; _italics _will be the "translated" version of elvish so when you read the italics it'll be them speaking elvish. Okay! Enough of the confusion and on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rivendell**

While the company ventured along a dirt road in search of the troll hoard, Emenil and Gandalf stuck to the rear of the group.

"So where was it you disappeared to?" Emenil asked as they walked side by side.

"To see where our journey will lead us up ahead." He simply answered.

"These lands are not new to me Gandalf, I've ventured along the wide lands that surround these mountains many times before. We are not far from Rivendell. Do you mean to take us there?" She asked. Gandalf didn't answer her, he knew she had an idea of where they were headed. They were interrupted by Bilbo speaking up in the front of the group.

"Look, not far ahead there's a cave!" Bilbo shouted. Gandalf left Emenil's side and stood at the entrance of the cave.

"You have a good eye my dear Bilbo." He said. He began to enter with Nori, Bofur, Thorin, Gloin, Dwalin and Emenil.

"What's that smell?" Nori asked as the walked further inside.

"It's a troll hoard master dwarf, what did you expect?" Gandalf told the dwarf. Thorin lit up a torch and brightened the room. You could see piles upon piles of gold and weapons that Emenil could only assume would've been stolen from those who had a run in with the trolls.

"Wow, it seems a shame to leave all of this treasure lying around." Bofur commented.

"Quite right, Nori get a shovel." Gloin said.

"You cannot take this, it isn't yours." Emenil told him.

"Nor was it the trolls, what's the harm in taking something that did not belong to them in the first place?" Gloin asked. Emenil rolled her eyes, dwarves and gold, she never quite understood that.

"These swords were not forged by any troll." Thorin spoke as he held up two dusty, old looking swords. He handed one to Gandalf and he examined it.

"Nor by any smith among men."

"These were forged by the high elves of Gondolin." Emenil said as she took the sword from Gandalf and looked at it. "This is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer." She handed it back to him. "And that is Orcrist, the goblin-cleaver." Thorin was in the process of returning the sword back to where he picked it up when Emenil stopped him. "Do not let your hatred of elves stop you from wielding that blade Thorin, it will do no good sitting here in this rotting cave."

"I do not hate all elves, Emenil, just those who've betrayed me and my kin." He reminded her. Yes, Thorin wasn't fond of Emenil joining the company at first, but after a talk from Gandalf he reconsidered. She proved to be nothing but helpful when it came to arranging the meeting at the hobbit hole and has proved to be a trustworthy and reliable ally. Though Thorin would never admit to her that he was grateful for her company. They were almost friends in a way, and he trusted her almost as much as he trusted Gandalf. He removed the dust from the sword and hung it to his side. "Let us get out of this foul place. Come on, Bofur, Gloin, Nori." He said as he made for the entrance of the cave.

"And will you keep the Glamdring?" She asked Gandalf.

"I don't see why not, after all it's like you said, it will do no good sitting here in a rotting cave." He said as he made for the exit. Emenil smiled and walked out of the cave. She followed behind the dwarves as they left the cave and walked out into the bright, foresty air. The smell of the trees beat the smell of a troll hoard. She was disappointed that there was no bow inside, after seeing her broken one she remained weapon-less until they made it to Rivendell.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted.

"Stay together, hurry now!" Gandalf shouted as everyone hurried into the forest. A sled with what looked like rabbits pulling it emerged from behind a hedge.

"thieves, murderer!" Shouted a strange looking man at the end of the sled. The dwarves held up their weapons to him.

"Radagast!" Gandalf said gleefully.

"You know this man?" Emenil asked.

"Yes, this is the wizard I told you about the other day on the road. Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?" He asked as he walked towards the brown wizard.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong." Radagast began.

"Yes?"

"Just give me a minute." Radagast tried to remember what he was going to tell Gandalf. "Oh, I've forgotten! I had a thought and now I've lost it, it was on the tip of my tongue. Oh wait, it's not a thought at all, it's just a mere stick insect." He stuck his tongue out and a stick insect sat on it. Everyone made disgusted faces. Gandalf pulled it off and placed it in Radagast's hand.

"I am sorry about this, but give us time to talk, I fear there is something Radagast and I must discuss in private if you don't mind." Gandalf said to everyone. They walked off in the distance and began to talk. Everyone assumed this was a good time to take a break and sit down, for they had no idea how long the two would talk for. Emenil sat on the side of a log next to Bilbo as she looked out at all the dwarves. Her eyes landed on Kili. She hadn't talked to him since dawn when they'd kissed. She thought that he was avoiding her and she thought now that it may have been a mistake. She was disturbed from her thoughts as she felt something hard next to her leg and looked down at it.

"What is that?" She asked Bilbo.

"It's a sword."

"Is it? It looks more like a dagger."

"Gandalf gave it to me, it's suppose to glow blue when Orc's are around." He explained.

"That was nice of him. Now we'll know if they're close." She said. Bilbo hummed in agreement. "Like right now." She said as the sword began to glow. Just at that moment a large howl ran out across the woods.

"Was that a wolf? Please tell me that was a wolf." Bilbo asked to no one in particular.

"A wolf? no that is not a wolf." Bofur answered. The growl was heard coming from behind them and they quickly turned around as a Warg came charging at them. It ran towards Thorin and he smashed its head with Orcrist. Another came from behind him and Kili stopped that one with an arrow.

"Warg scouts, which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin explained.

"An Orc pack?" Bilbo asked.

"Who did you tell about your quest other than your Kin?" Gandalf demanded.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf shouted.

"No one I swear!" Thorin repeated. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"We are being hunted." He said.

"Then we need to leave, now!" Emenil shouted.

"We can't, we've got no ponies they've bolted." Ori shouted as he came running towards the company.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast volunteered.

"Radagast you don't need to." Emenil said to the man.

"She's right and besides they will outrun you!" Gandalf agreed with her.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try." He smirked. Without any more of an argument Radagast hopped onto his sled and ran out of the forest with his rabbits, leading the orc pack away from the company.

"Come along." Gandalf said to the group as he lead them all, with Emenil, through the field behind giant rocks and out of the orcs sight. "Stay together!" He shouted as they hid from the Orcs. "Come on, quickly now!"

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked, Gandalf did not answer as he continued to lead everyone in a certain direction. They hid behind a rock as a Warg scout came upon it and was tracing the smell of dwarf. Thorin looked to Kili as he motioned for him to take out the scout. Kili took a breath and ran out from behind the rock and let an arrow loose at the warg, making it cry out. The warg scout fell down to where the rest of the dwarves hid and they beat the thing to a pulp.

"Run!" Gandalf shouted as he spotted the orcs coming towards them. As they ran out into the distance trying to stay out of their sight, they could see off into the distance the warg scouts coming towards them. "This way quickly!"

"Bilbo keep going!" Emenil shouted as she spotted the hobbit stop and look at the wargs. Soon they were surrounded, wargs coming from all directions. "There's more coming from this side!"

"Shoot them!" Thorin demanded.

"Where has Gandalf gone?" Fili asked.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin snarled.

"Hold you ground!" Thorin shouted. They were almost all back to back when they heard Gandalf shout.

"This way you fools!" He said from behind the large pile of boulders. One by one each member slid down the small opening into a small cave, Emenil going first. When they were all safely inside they could hear the sound of a horn being blown and an orc slid into the cave with an arrow in the chest. Thorin pulled the arrow out of its chest and examined the arrow.

"Elves." He stated as he threw the arrow onto the ground.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, should we follow it?" Dwalin asked from the end of the cave.

"We follow it of course!" Bofur shouted back at him.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf and Emenil shared a knowing look. They followed the narrow pathway without a word from anyone for a while when Bilbo broke the silence.

"Gandalf, where are we?" He asked.

"You can feel it?" he asked.

"Yes. It feels like magic."

"That's because it is, a very powerful magic." Gandalf told him.

"There's light ahead." Dwalin shouted to the company. They came to a clearing where a small waterfall was. When everyone left the narrow pathway they gazed upon Emenil's home.

"The valley of Imladris, but in the common tongue it is known as Rivendell." Gandalf explained. Emenil slowly breathed in the fresh air of the valley with her eyes closed. She has not seen Rivendell for months, she had to admit she missed it. "Here lies the last homely house east of the sea."

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin spoke up.

"You have no enemies here master dwarf." Emenil turned to look at the king.

"Do you think that the elves will give this quest our blessing?" He asked.

"That is yet to be seen. But here you are welcomed and promised a good nights rest." She turned back around and continued on with or without the dwarves, she's had enough of them for one day. "You are all welcomed in fact. Come if you so desire, but as for me?" She scoffed. "I think I'm well overdue for a good nights rest in my own bed which I've missed for sometime."

Emenil travelled down to the entrance of Rivendell and walked through the gate and up the steps and went inside. There she was greeted by Lindir.

"_My Lady, welcome home._" He bowed.

"_It's good to be home. Is Lord Elrond here?"_ She asked.

_"He is not, he is out riding along our borders, seeking out a trespassing orc pack."_ He answered. Emenil smiled.

_"When he arrives please tell him that I've returned." _She asked. Lindir bowed again and Emenil walked off. She wondered if the dwarves had arrived and if their arrival was handled well. She wandered into her room and pushed open the doors. She walked into it with the waft of the breeze coming from the opening onto the terrace. The setting sun was shining into the room giving it that glow she loved so dearly.

_"My lady, welcome."_ An elven maiden greeted her. _"Lord Elrond has returned with a group of dwarves. He is holding a feast in their arrival and demands your presence." _She explained.

_"Thank you, I must get ready." _She said to the woman as she closed her door. She walked over to her armoire and opened it. She pulled out a silver gown and laid it upon her bed. Yes she had servants and maids to help her prepare for nights like this but she always preferred to do it herself. She did not ever need the help of others to get dressed, and she did not now.

After getting dressed she made her way through the halls towards Elrond's chambers where she was told the dinner was taking place. After entering, Lindir lead her through the room.

_"These dwarves have no manners, they are flicking their food about, pocketing our silverware and not once in my long life have I ever met anyone who could out-belch them." _he complained.

"_Lindir, I understand but they are our guests and we treat them as such." _she explained as they made their way to the table.

"Emenil my dear, we were beginning to wonder if you had fallen ill." Gandalf said as he, along with everyone else stood as she approached.

"I am fine, please, don't stop eating upon my arrival you all have had a long journey, enjoy yourselves!" She laughed. The dwarves sat down and Elrond came up to hug her.

_"It has been many moons since I have seen you in a dress."_ He smirked. Emenil rolled her eyes.

"_It was the only thing in my wardrobe that wasn't covered in dirt." _she said back as she took a seat at the table next to Thorin. "I see you've examined the swords.

"Yes, it is quite a lucky find. Not something one would usually find in a troll hoard." Elrond spoke.

"Indeed." Emenil agreed.

"Excuse me." Thorin said as he got up.

"Thirteen dwarves, a half-ling and a member of my own kin." He scowled at Emenil. "Strange travelling companions Gandalf."

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin. They're quite a merry gathering and very fond of the arts." Gandalf defended them. As if on cue, Bofur stood up on a table and began to sing. Emenil didn't mind the singing but her uncle seemed to mind. **(AN: I don't think I mentioned this but Emenil is Elrond's niece, daughter of Elrond's sister who died when she was a baby.) **He turned from Bofur to her and scowled.

_"You've been travelling with them?" _Emenil shrugged and continued to eat.

* * *

"_I told you not to go running off!" _He spoke angrily. Elrond had Emenil stay behind after dinner. For he still had yet to speak to her since she ran off with Gandalf. _"I get a letter from Gandalf three days after you disappear, explaining where you went wandering off to! We had guards out all over our land searching for you. You could've at least left a note!" _

_"I'm sorry, I knew that if I had told you I was leaving you would not have let me go!" _She tried to explain.

_"You're right I wouldn't have. I swore to your mother I would keep you safe. Wandering away from our lands in the middle of the night is making that extremely difficult Emenil!" _Elrond was furious. "_Not only that but you broke yet another bow! You treat them like twigs! You need to be more careful. Gandalf told me you were captured by trolls."_

_"I'm sorry." _She looked down at the ground.

"_You will not continue any further with them. This is not your quest."_

_"What? My Lord that is not fair!" _She shouted.

_"Mind your tone when you speak with me." _He ordered. "_I've made my decision and it is final. You are dismissed." _He ended the conversation and Emenil stormed out of the room.

* * *

That night, Emenil tossed around trying to fall asleep. She wasn't used to the comfort of her own bed, as she'd been sleeping on the earth for quite some time as she was travelling with the company. She looked out at the moon. The light was casting down into her room and lit it up making it bright so she couldn't sleep. Finally giving up, she tossed her sheets aside and left her room. She thought a quick walk would do her some good. She walked out onto a balcony and looked up at the stars. She could hear loud voices coming from below so she looked over the edge and saw the light from where the dwarves were sleeping. She smiled as she could hear muffled singing and laughing. She walked on until she came to one of her favourite spots. It was a bench under an oak tree that gave her the perfect view of Rivendell and the night sky. There she sat and closed her eyes, breathing in the cool air, she had missed home immensely.

"Emenil?" She heard a quiet, familiar voice. She opened her eyes and looked to where it came from. Kili stood by the railing beside her. Visions of dawn came flooding back into her head and she began to blush. She tried her hardest not to blush and if she was, she thanked the night that it was too dark to see.

"Kili." She smiled.

"May I?" He asked nervously as he motioned to the bench.

"By all means." She spoke quietly. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"About this morning-" They said at the same time, then laughed.

"Sorry, go ahead." She blushed.

"ladies first." He urged. She took a breath in before talking.

"I'm sorry, I guess it was just an adrenaline thing." She said, not sure of what to say to him. They were getting along so well before and now it felt as if they were strangers. "If I was out of line-"

"No, no you weren't out of line. I- well I was going to-" He stuttered. "I mean if you hadn't, you know," he motioned to them kissing, "I probably would've..." he said.

"Really?" She asked.

"I meant what I said, about caring for you." He blurted out. "And when I saw them capture you I did what first came to mind." He shrugged.

"And if you hadn't shown up when you did I don't know where I'd be right now." She tilted his face up to look at her. She slowly placed another small kiss on his lips. This was not like their last one, it was a much warmer, more sweeter kiss. And it was much shorter. "So thank you." She whispered. She dropped her hands from his face and sighed.

"Something is troubling you." He spoke. "What is it?"

"Lord Elrond is forbidding me from going any further in this quest." She looked down at her hands.

"What?"

"He thinks that I will get hurt and he cannot risk losing me." She continued.

"But you must come, I cannot continue on this journey knowing you've been left behind here." he said as he reached over and took her hands.

"Yes you can."

"Yeah but I don't want to." He chuckled. "If you continue with us, I swear on my life I will protect you." Emenil looked him in the eye.

"I want nothing more than to come along." She smiled. "If I stay here I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"Then you will come?" he asked.

"I will do what I can to come." She said back. Kili pulled Emenil towards him and kissed her, much like she had kissed him moments ago. It was full of promise of their journey ahead.


End file.
